


relief, release

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Desperation, Embarrassment, F/M, Hand Jobs, Omorashi, Self-Loathing Caleb Widogast, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Urination, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hallo, Liebling," Caleb says softly, and Jester smiles."Hi, Cayleb!" She kisses one cheek, then the other before sitting back to watch him start to blush. "So."He clears his throat, nervous. "So?""Sooooo, I need to pee."
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: anonymous





	relief, release

**Author's Note:**

> since apparently nobody else was going to write t4t widojest piss fic, i did it and i'm only kind of sorry.
> 
> caleb is a trans man who uses the words cock and hole for his genitalia, jester is a trans woman who uses the word clit. they're in a pre-established relationship.
> 
> also, tieflings have a heightened sense of smell because what's the fucking point if they don't

Caleb tries to be a gentleman when it comes to Jester Lavorre. At the very least, he _wants_ to be a gentleman for her. The kind of man she deserves. Not that he ever will be, but maybe if he tries hard enough, he'll come close. It still makes no sense to him that she is as smitten with him as he is with her, and he knows that if he were any kind of decent man, he would call off whatever _thing_ they have happening so that she can find someone better for her. But he is so, so selfish.

Still, even though he's being selfish, he tries to be a gentleman. Which means a number of things- protecting her in battle, giving her small gifts, rubbing her shoulders with magically-warmed hands when she complains about a knot, and ignoring the loud splattering of her relieving herself against a tree. Most aspects of being a gentleman come naturally. He wants to care for her and treat her with respect. He doesn't want to cross any boundaries, wants to take things at her pace. 

He wants to see the puddle she leaves behind, see the proof of her relief. And that's not gentlemanly.

The problem is that Jester likes to hold her piss until she's near-bursting before running off to the side of the road and letting go. Most of the time, she's far enough away from the rest of the group that she can't be heard or seen. But they've been traveling across flat plains for days now, with hardly a tree or shrub in sight. And so Jester has been pissing wherever and however she can get the most privacy, which lately has been simply facing away from the cart. 

She had been a little shy about it at first, mumbling something about being used to a little more privacy, and Beau had talked her through it while Caleb tried desperately not to listen through the thin canvas of the wagon. He could hear every whispered word of encouragement, though, and the wet, heavy sound of a full bladder being released onto the grass. He could also hear the almost-moan of relief from Jester, and by the time she climbed back into the cart and curled up by his side, his smallclothes were damp. Jester had wrinkled her nose like she was smelling something, but she hadn't said anything.

And now, after almost a full day of travel during which Jester has been drinking water, the wagon slows before coming to a stop and there's a flurry of movement as various members of the Mighty Nein dismount to relieve themselves. Caleb considers his body- he isn't desperate, but it would be better to piss now instead of waiting an hour or two and making everyone stop again. So he climbs out of the cart and joins his friends in trying to find somewhere to go.

For all that he's embarrassed about seeing and hearing Jester urinating, he doesn't care about anyone seeing him. He finds a spot a respectful distance from Fjord, undoes his pants, and crouches down. As he starts to piss, he instinctively starts to look around, wanting to make sure there are no hidden bandits or monsters waiting to attack the party. He doesn't see any threats, but he does see Jester with her dress hiked up in the front, one hand on her clit as a powerful spray of piss leaves her. Immediately he feels his face start to warm, but he can't look away. She's beautiful, even like this, and he wants to know what it's like to be kneeling in front of her as she empties her bladder. 

He watches her until her stream starts to weaken and trickle off. She gives her clit a shake before tucking it back into her smallclothes. Then she glances over to see Caleb watching her. His face turns bright red and he looks away quickly, ashamed. By the time he's stood up and re-tied his pants, though, Jester has already bounced back to the wagon and is talking animatedly to Yasha. Caleb hunches his shoulders and slinks back towards the vehicle, trying not to make eye contact with the woman he loves. 

She doesn't bring it up, even when they're both on driving duty and she's leaning her head on his shoulder. She talks about other things- everything, really, except for the subject that has Caleb's stomach twisting in shame and his thighs sticky with arousal. A few times, when Jester has to take a deep breath from talking so fast, she pauses for just a moment longer than usual before continuing on, but Caleb thinks nothing of it.

It's not until he's summoned the mansion, the Nein have shared a hearty dinner, and Caleb has retired to the study that Jester says anything. She floats into the room that he was previously alone in before seating herself primly in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He gives her nose a kiss before setting down the book he was reading and wrapping his arms around her waist.

" _Hallo, Liebling_ ," he says softly, and Jester smiles.

"Hi, Cayleb!" She kisses one cheek, then the other before sitting back to watch him start to blush. "So."

He clears his throat, nervous. "So?"

" _Sooooo_ , I need to pee."

"Ah." He hopes she can't tell that his heart just skipped a beat. "Well, your, ah, bedroom should have a chamber pot for such a-"

"Mmm, it does, but I don't _want_ to pee there." With that, she wiggles her hips in his lap just a little, and he can't stifle his gasp. Jester grins at him, and suddenly he feels cornered.

"I saw you looking earlier, Cayleb. And you _knoooow_ , I can smell it when you get all wet and horny."

He didn't know that, actually, but he probably should have. 

One of Jester's hands finds its way to his head, and she starts to run her fingers lightly through his hair. "I'm a detective, so it's not _hard_ to put it all together. And you don't have to be embarrassed! I saw Mama do _way_ weirder stuff. It's okay if you like pee, I won't judge."

Caleb's mouth is dry, and he wants nothing more than to vanish into thin air. "Jester… I don't-"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean, I _won't_ judge you, that's not a lie, but… I kind of want to try it? Peeing for you or with you or something? After I noticed you were like, _into_ it I started thinking about it and it sounds like it might be kind of hot? And you've been really nice about doing stuff that I want to do so I wanna try doing something _you're_ into, especially since I think I might be into it too?" 

The look on her face is so earnest and hopeful that, despite the shame and embarrassment, Caleb can't find it in himself to say no to her. _Selfish_ , he thinks as Jester pulls him to his feet and laughs when he stumbles. _Selfish_ as she sniffs the air and grins devilishly at him. _Selfish_ as they make their way to his room. But once the door is shut behind them, Jester is kissing him senseless and he doesn't have enough focus to chide himself and kiss her back at the same time. So he chooses the one that will make her happier, and they start to move towards the bedroom, still entangled.

Caleb's legs hit the back of the mattress just seconds before Jester pushes him the rest of the way down and crawls on top of him, knees bracketing his hips. Her fangs brush against his lips as she kisses him again, and his hands find her hips just as she runs her forked tongue along his lower lip. When he tightens his hold on her, though, she freezes and groans.

"Jester, _Schatz_ , I'm so sorry, are you-"

"Ugh, no, I'm okay! I was just so excited you said yes I forgot that I actually do have to pee." 

"Ah." Caleb freezes mid-breath, and feels his cock throb. Half of him wants to pull her closer and tell her to let go, and the other half knows what a mess that would be. Although nothing from outside _stays_ in the tower once the spell is dropped…

His mental calculations are interrupted by Jester trying and failing not to squirm on top of him. She's trying to press her thighs together, but with Caleb's hips in between her legs, she's having difficulty getting any relief that way. Instead, she sits back on his thighs and presses a hand in between her legs.

"So, um. I actually _really_ have to go so if you know what you wanna do you should… _ah_... probably tell me now." Her eyes are squeezed shut, and that makes it easier for Caleb to look at her and take in her desperation. One hand is pressed between her thighs while the other is gripping a handful of her skirt, and she's curled in on herself just a little. Her eyes are closed and one of her fangs is digging into her plush lower lip as she wiggles slightly.

"I, um…" It's hard to think and speak with a lap full of squirming tiefling, and there is so much that Caleb wants to do. He has to take a breath to try and focus his thoughts, and even then it's a struggle to mutter out, "Could I watch you use the chamber pot?"

"Of course!" Jester leans down to give him a peck on the lips before slowly and carefully climbing off of him. Once she's on her feet, she presses her legs together and bounces a little in place. "Um, I might need a little help with my dress, if you can hold it up…?"

Caleb is already scrambling to his feet before she's finished speaking, ignoring the arousal soaking into his smallclothes. He half-guides, half-follows Jester to the ceramic pot in the corner of the room, one hand on the small of her back and the other clenched tight into a fist to keep from palming himself through his pants. Her steps are uneven as she tries to keep from leaking, and she keeps letting out small noises that go straight to Caleb's cock.

When they finally make it to the chamber pot, Caleb can feel Jester trembling. He swallows, guilt and arousal mixing heavy and viscous in the pit of his stomach. "Are- are you sure you want me-"

"Yes, shut up and lift my dress _now-_ "

His arms wrap around her waist so he can pull her skirt and petticoats up and out of her way. His hand brushes against the front of her underwear as he does, and a shiver runs through him at the warmth- maybe she did leak after all.

Her hands fumble desperately at her smalls, pushing them down just enough to pull her clit free. Caleb is tall enough to see over her shoulder that almost as soon as she has it in hand, she starts to piss _hard_ , nearly missing the opening of the pot in her desperation. The whimper of relief she lets out as she sags against him will haunt Caleb's fantasies for the rest of his life, he's certain. He presses closer to her, his chest flush to her back, and watches as she relieves herself. The sound of piss hitting the bottom and sides of the empty pot has slick leaking from him, and Jester laughs weakly.

"You _really_ like this, huh?"

" _Ja_ ," he whispers, and tightens his grip on her skirts as she lets out a breathy little moan.

"I was so _full_ ," she groans, "oh, Cayleb, it feels so _good_ to let go."

"You look beautiful," he says, voice soft like if he speaks too loudly she'll disappear. "And so godsdamned _hot_."

"Mm," is her response, and Caleb can see her stream starting to weaken. He's a little surprised- for all that she was squirming, he would've expected more. Then her stream stops, reduced to just a few dribbles, and she whines again but this time in frustration.

She shakes her clit, then wiggles slightly. "Fuck, Cay-leb, I still need to _go!"_

"So go. I've got you."

"I _can't!"_ She sounds desperate again, but in a different way. "It's like it's stuck or something!"

He kisses her neck. "It's okay, Blueberry, I think you're just embarrassed. It's okay. You can let go." He tries to keep his voice low and soothing, wanting to help her relax, but after a few moments of nothing, she just whines again.

"I don't think I can…" Jester sounds frustrated and embarrassed and disappointed and just a little strained, and it hurts Caleb's heart that she's in this position because of something he asked of her.

But he's also still very hard and very, very turned on.

"I, ah. I have an idea." He shifts her skirts so he only needs one hand to hold them up and slides his free hand to her hip, his thumb resting on the top of her smallclothes. “You can say no, if it is too much, but...”

Jester wiggles against him. “You can just tell me, I trust you. And also right now I feel like I’m going to explode except I _can’t_ and I really hate it so if you have an idea you should say it.”

Caleb’s face is burning, and he’s glad she can’t see him at the moment. “You could, ah, take off your clothes and I could give you a massage to help you relax.”

“What, like, on the bed? I don’t want to pee on your bed, Caleb. What if the cats are the ones who do laundry? I don’t want to make them wash pee sheets.”

He can’t help but laugh. “I do not think they do laundry, at least not without being asked. But no, I was going to have you kneel in the tub, and I could get in behind you. I know it isn’t the most comfortable position, but it would make cleaning up very easy.”

Jester hums thoughtfully for a moment, even as she squirms slightly. “Okay. I’ll try it. But you have to take off your clothes too, okay?”

“Okay.”

“ _Aaaand_ you have to pee, too. It’s only fair.”

It’s Caleb’s turn to squeeze his thighs together as his dick throbs at the thought of pissing in front of Jester. “Okay,” he whispers, and Jester makes a triumphant noise.

“Help me out of my dress, then?”

He gets to work undoing the lacing on the back as Jester wriggles out of her smalls and stockings. Before long, she’s completely undressed and facing him, smiling as she reaches for the hem of his shirt. He moves with her, helping her take his clothes off until he’s naked too, and now without layers of clothing in the way, he can smell his own arousal. Jester takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever been this wet without being touched. That’s _really_ hot, Cayleb.” She curls a hand around the back of his head and pulls him down into a deep, lengthy kiss. By the time she pulls back, they’re both short of breath, but Jester is grinning. 

“C’mon,” she says, turning to get into the empty bathtub, “it’s massage time.”

She ends up kneeling with her back facing the magical tap and her arms crossed on the rim of the tub. Caleb climbs in behind her, slightly regretting the suggestion as hard metal meets his knees, but this isn’t about him.

“Are you comfortable?” 

“Mhm. Though I’ll be more comfortable if I can finish peeing, sooo…”

“ _Ja_.” He uses a small burst of flame to warm his hands before running his palms down Jester’s back. She gasps softly and relaxes quickly into the touch. They’ve done this enough that Caleb knows all the spots that turn Jester into putty in his hands, and he makes sure to give each and every one of them plenty of attention. He can see and feel her getting more and more relaxed as he works, can hear her taking slow, deep breaths, and-

As he digs his thumbs into her lower back, he hears the telltale spatter of urine hitting metal. Moments later, warm liquid flows past his knees and calves towards the drain behind him. He forces himself to keep massaging her, to keep going so that she can finish emptying her bladder, but it’s difficult. Caleb wants so badly to touch himself, to dampen the burning ache between his legs, but Jester comes first. She always comes first. 

Her stream isn’t as powerful as before, but it’s steady, and it lasts much longer than the first time. It’s hard to tell which groans are relief and which are the result of him working out a knot in her back, but she doesn’t hold back on the noises. Caleb knows that he’s dripping at this point, with his legs spread as they are- his slick is no doubt joining Jester’s piss in the bottle of the tub, making an even bigger mess. 

After what feels like forever but is just over a minute, Jester seems to finally be empty, and sags forward against the tub wall. Caleb changes tack from massaging her back to just lightly rubbing it. “Are you alright, _Schatz_?”

“Mhmmmm.” Her tail raises slightly from where it had been draped over her hip and wraps around his waist, pulling him closer. He goes willingly, wrapping his arms around her torso and pressing light kisses to her spine. “Your turn.”

His heart skips a beat, and he hopes she doesn’t somehow notice. “How, um… how should I…?”

“I wanna watch,” she says, and pushes herself up just enough to turn around and face him. Her cheeks are flushed a beautiful shade of purple, and her clit is half-hard against her leg. She sits down with her back to the wall of the tub, legs crossed in front of her. “And you should do it right here.”

Caleb is still kneeling, and he _feels_ a string of slick drip from his hole. Jester’s eyes follow it, and she licks her lips. His arousal is so intense that for a moment, he’s worried he won’t be able to piss, but that concern evaporates quickly as he takes a deep breath and relaxes. Almost immediately, he feels himself start to go and hears the splash of liquid. His eyes close and he exhales hard, focusing on the pleasure of emptying himself while the woman he loves watches. 

And he keeps his eyes closed, which is why it’s a surprise when he feels two cool, callused hands grab his hips and pull him forwards. He’s pulled into Jester’s lap, his legs on either side of hers, and panic floods through him as he realizes he’s pissing on her. He tries to stop his flow, but his traitorous body doesn’t listen. 

“Jester, I am so-”

“Don’t stop,” she half-says, half moans, “ _fuck_ , Cayleb, don’t _stop-_ ”

He couldn’t even if he tried, but he doesn’t say that. Instead he lowers himself down so he’s sitting on her, legs spread and piss still flowing out of him. Jester has a hand wrapped around her clit and is playing with herself, and that’s all the permission he needs to drop a hand between his own legs and rub at his cock as he soaks the both of their legs. In almost no time at all, he’s coming with a groan, and Jester follows soon after. Caleb’s stream starts to weaken, then, and the aftershocks of his orgasm rolling through him help to push the last of the urine out. As soon as he’s finished, he slumps forward and wraps his arms around Jester, both wanting to be close to her and not ready to look her in the eye. She holds him in turn, rubbing his back gently and pressing soft kisses to his throat.

After several minutes of silence, she says, “That was really good. I would for _sure_ do that again.”

“I am glad you enjoyed it, _Liebling_ ,” Caleb replies, voice muffled just a bit by her collarbone. He feels light and just a little floaty, and he doesn’t want to move, but the piss that’s trapped between the two of them is starting to cool. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Yeah, we’re kind of a mess, huh?” She doesn’t sound disappointed or annoyed, just amused, and Caleb feels himself fall just a little bit more in love with her.

They rinse off and rinse out the tub before Caleb draws a steaming hot bath and invites Jester to sit between his legs. He washes her hair and her back carefully and thoroughly, and hums an old Zemnian folk song as he cleans her up. She makes him turn around so she can wash him as well, and sings one of her mother’s songs as she does. It’s an overwhelmingly peaceful and domestic scene, made all the better by the lingering warmth and relaxation of orgasm and the relief of empty bladders.

By the time they’re dried off and back in their clothes, it’s late into the night and neither of them can stop yawning.

“You are, ah, welcome to stay the night, Jester,” Caleb says softly, and the smile he gets in return seems to brighten the entire room.

“I would love that!” She immediately flops down onto the bed and pats the mattress next to her. “Come snuggle.”

Caleb goes willingly, crawling into bed and settling against her. She kisses him eagerly before pulling the blankets over them and settling against his chest. 

“Thank you for doing that with me, Cayleb. I know you feel bad about liking it, but you don’t have to be, at least not with me. Because I like it too.” Jester kisses the edge of his jaw. “And you can totally watch me pee any time you want.”

“Thank _you_ , Jester. For everything.” She knows him so terribly well, and still treats him so kindly. He doesn’t deserve it. “Thank you.”

She yawns, and wiggles closer to him. “G’night, Cayleb.”

“Good night, Jester.”

He stays up for a while after she falls asleep, listening to her breathe and thinking about how lucky he is. Finally, as Jester starts to drool on his arm, he falls asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this lmk and maybe i'll write more


End file.
